Laurel's New Suit
by LycoX
Summary: Laurel's got a new suit to try out. One Oliver isn't really too enthused about!


**Laurel's New Suit**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And welcome to Earth-13! Where Tommy's alive but in a wheelchair after the Undertaking and has given his blessing to Oliver and Laurel to be together and has come to terms with what Oliver does over a long period of time while running a very successful Verdant with Thea. Moira's alive and well and running the city like a boss thanks to Superman (The Tyler Hoechlin version) hearing what was going on and saving the day. Well… Night I should say. Her and Walter are also slowly working their way back to very happy couple status as well. Because Moira did not die, Thea never left with Malcolm and the company was not lost either thanks to a little help from Tommy and Laurel both making a suggestion to Oliver. Laurel got her real Canary Cry thanks to Slade's efforts and Olicity never happened.**

 **But are at least friends. Sara never died but ended up in a coma instead due to Malcolm. Who ended up very dead courtesy of Nyssa once she found him. Ra's never screwed with Oliver and Roy never had to fake his death because of that. Thea never had to enter the Pit either but does occasionally suit up with Roy as the heroic Speedy. Sin's also around way more too and usually helps run Comms in the Basement and later the Bunker but will get out in the field if she has too. And now, with that info out of the way, on with the show! Who knows I might do more with this whole thing too instead of leaving it as a one-shot!**

* * *

For some time now, Dinah Laurel Lance had been toying with the idea of a new costume. One that had some input from a few friends as well for that matter. And once things were dealt with where Adrian Chase and Talia Al Ghul were concerned and Evelyn had turned out to be a double agent on Oliver's behalf, (something quite a few really hadn't been happy about for that matter) Laurel decided to go for the idea of the new suit. One that she had an inkling about that might be to Oliver's liking too. And once she was suited up with a few Mari McCabe suggestions and Cisco's help, she stepped out of the bathroom of the Bunker and into the main area where Oliver was patiently awaiting his girlfriend's new outfit. His eyes widened quite a bit as he took in the sight of his girlfriend in a blue jacket, a black leather swim suit looking outfit, fishnet stockings, and black boots with a fold over to them. Her domino mask in her hands. "No. Just no."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because! That's… That's not practical!"

"Ollie… Of course it is. The suit and jacket are both armor proof."

"And the legs!? One lucky hit and something is bleeding out." Oliver told her grimly.

Laurel rolled her eyes as "The fishnets will help out with that. And besides, my legs will help keep the kind of people we're going after distracted enough for one of us to get a hit on them." She told him with a grin on her face.

A grimace flashed across his face. "I don't like it. Legs like those aren't meant to have a scratch on them." Grumbled the archer with a pout on his face that he would deny vehemently about if questioned on.

Laurel couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh over that. As he was being a little ridiculous! "Ollie…" Began the vigilante Lawyer as she stepped up to him.

And wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile on her lips. Lips he loved to kiss quite often for that matter. "My legs..." Continued the woman as she kissed him.

Earning her a small growl from her boyfriend she so loved. "Will be just fine. I promise."

Oliver grumbled but kissed her back. "They'd better be. Otherwise 'The Hood' might come out."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen." Teased Laurel as she nibbled on his lower lip.

Laurel continued to make her case to Oliver where the fishnets were concerned long into the night. And by the time she was done, she was fairly positive he was a convert to the whole thing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh… Go Laurel! Also got a bit more about Earth-13 over on Tumblr if there's any interest.**


End file.
